Me enseñaste
by Nyx Erinea Kitsune
Summary: Todo lo que Kurama enseño a Hiei desde su estancia en el Ningenkai, explicaciones tratando que lleguen al corazon del Koorime, projurando enamorarlo para siempre... Shonen Ai KuramaxHiei, para mi, esta bueno jusguenlo udss


SUMARY :: Todo lo que Kurama enseño a Hiei desde su estancia en el Ningenkai, explicaciones tratando que lleguen al corazon del Koorime, projurando enamorarlo para siempre..

**...Me enseñaste...**

Me enseñaste muchas cosas desde que estoy contigo en el ningenkai, de las cuales yo creía que eran puras idioteces ningens... Sin embargo yo solo prestaba atención a tus enseñanzas por que tú me enseñabas...

¿Cómo paso esto...?Ni siquiera yo lo recuerdo, Kurama siempre fue muy detallista conmigo, quería lo mejor para mi y con el tiempo el dijo que me amaba... Yo no hice mas que hacerle la vida imposible. Sonrío. Recuerdo ese día muy bien...

**FLASH BACK**

-Hiei.. Se que piensas que los sentimientos humanos son absurdos, y que no lo necesitamos.. pero sabes?.. Nosotros los humanos aunque no queramos sentir.. es algo imposible... ya sea porque nos acostumbramos o porque.. simplemente lo hacemos sin querer...- Me hablaba Kurama con la mirada baja y sonreía feliz.. yo en ese momento no entendía porque..

-¿A que viene toda esta explicación, Kurama?-

-Bueno,.. Yo siento mucho cariño hacia ti, Hiei. Tal vez mas de lo que nos imaginamos.- Me mira y me sonríe cómplice .. Yo le miro como siempre.. serio y tal vez un poco curioso por sus palabras.- Todos los días que pasas conmigo me invade de felicidad indescriptible, al principio creí que solo era amistad.. después de todo siempre hemos sido muy amigos pero,..- Su mirada se entristeció un poco pero seguía su sonrisa intacta en su rostro..- Cuando llegaban esos días en los que te asignaban misiones, ya sea para el Makai o Reikai.. comencé a extrañarte tanto que no soportaba tu ausencia, y anhelaba tanto que tu volvieras pronto a salvo...-Paro y respiro un minuto, me miro otra vez con su mirada normal, feliz. Se levanta de su silla en donde estuvo sentado, y se acerca a mi sentándose atrás un poco a mi lado en su cama- Entonces me di cuenta que ya no te quería como amigo, si no como la persona que se robó mi corazón,..-Se acerca mas a mi dándome un abrazo por detrás. Yo solo le miré de reojo confundido- Como la persona que amo..- Y colocó su cabeza al lado de la mía apoyando su mentón en mi hombro, seguía abrasándome.. tan cálidamente...

Mas yo no hice nada, ni siquiera me inmuté en contestarle después de todo, esa era una declaración extraña, y en situaciones ningen como esas yo era nuevo.. Solo apreciaba su aroma característico, ahora tan cerca mío..eran Rosas. Tan parecidas a el, pero esta era una rosa que extrañamente no tenia espinas.. si no que tenia cálidas manos que proporcionaban caricias..

-Lo siento, Hiei... Tenía que decírtelo algún día, simplemente ya no pude seguir guardando silencio- Me sonría otra vez, y yo como un idiota mirándole serio, y me di cuenta de que Kurama estaba llorando, sus lágrimas caían de sus mejillas e iban a parar en la camiseta que yo tenia puesta, Kurama me la había regalado... El ladeo su cabeza aun en mi hombro, haciendo que juntáramos mas nuestros rostros.

Abrí la boca para poder decirle algo, pero antes de que pudiera decir palabra alguna, el me calló con una de sus manos.- Espera...- Dijo con voz quebrada..suspiro, respiro profundo y continuo..- Antes de que me des una respuesta.. quiero que sepas que, entiendo que no sientas lo que yo siento por ti,.. se que estarás pensando que soy un idota y que.. no necesitas que te ame, pero... –Se seco sus lagrimas y volvió a sonreír feliz- Si no me amas, por lo menos quisiera que te quedaras conmigo, como siempre... y olvidar que yo te dije estas palabras.. solo eso te pido si no puedes amarme...- Kurama hablaba bajito, hablaba solo para mi, como si no quisiera que personas intrusas escucharan, pero yo entendía todas y cada unas de sus palabras.

El calló. Esperando que yo le diera una respuesta, _lo siento_ _Kurama pero debes esperar, _fue lo que pensé en ese momento. Quité sus brazos de mi cuerpo y me giré para verle a la cara, vi que tenia sus ojos brillantes por las lagrimas. Hermoso, pensé.

- Yo no entiendo muy bien, todo esto lo que me dices, pero...- Baje la mirada en ese momento... después de todo ¿qué le diría? Esto era difícil, mas difícil que cualquier otra batalla que aya tenido con algún demonio. Maldición.

En eso siento como suaves manos toman mi rostro y me hacen levantar la mirada, y así lo hago. Kurama estaba mirándome sonriente. Siempre creí que el era muy extraño, sus sentimientos y emociones ningen eran diferente a los demás, sonreía cuando estaba triste y lloraba cuando estaba feliz.

Luego de unos minutos mirándonos a los ojos, el empezó a acercarse lentamente hacia mi. Aun mirando mis ojos, ya lo sentía a centímetros de mi cara, su respiración tranquila cada vez mas cerca. Entrecerró un poco los ojos igual que yo, y entonces sentí una caricia suave y tentadora de sus labios en los míos, vi que el cerró por completo los ojos y sus manos las llevaba hasta mi nuca y jugaba con mi cabello. Yo también cerré completamente los ojos, disfrutando lo que el me daba, como siempre... pero esta vez, era especial..

Me besaba suave, y yo sin saber porque le respondí. Sentí como el sonrió. Desgraciado, lo tenia todo planeado. Nuestro beso se fue intensificando según pasaba el tiempo, suaves delicias que el me proporcionaba... De repente el me empuja suavemente hasta quedar acostado en la cama, el enzima mío, se separa unos milímetros de mi solo para tomar aire, abre sus ojos al igual que yo, y nos miramos, otra vez...

Me besa de nuevo, muerde mi labio inferior suavemente provocando que me estremezca. Luego fue bajando hasta mi cuello, mordiendo suavemente, lamiendo, acariciando... pero sus manos no se quedaban atrás, lentamente fue bajando hasta mi camiseta y no fue hasta que llego a mi pantalones cuando me di cuenta de que íbamos demasiado lejos...

Lo separé de mi, mirándole severamente, el tenia una mirada sorprendida. Lo empujé un poco para que se quitara de arriba mío y nos sentamos uno en frente del otro.

-¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo?, yo aun no te di respuesta, sabes?- Le digo con sonrisa cómplice. El no tubo otra opción que bajar la mirada, seguramente estaría triste. Kurama y sus sentimientos humanos...- Antes que nada necesito pensarlo bien, Kurama.- Le digo cerrando los ojos despreocupado.

-Si, tienes toda la razón, Hiei. Discúlpame..- Me dice encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo.-Te quedarás,.. ¿verdad?- Me dice esperanzado. Tonto, siempre confiando en sus instintos. No dije nada, simplemente seguía en mi sitio con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados...- Hiei...- Se dijo triste esta vez. Hn. Como me gusta hacerle sufrir al Youko.-Si vas a irte entonces hazlo ya.- Su voz de nuevo se quebró, según parecía iba a llorar, diablos! Era tan frágil!

-Yo no eh dicho lo contrario- Le digo entonces- Seguiré viniendo si es lo que deseas, pero no esperes que pase mas cosas de las que ocurrieron hoy.- Afirmo totalmente mi respuesta. Kurama sonríe muy feliz y asiente con la cabeza.

**END FLASH BACK**

Desde entonces estoy con Kurama, el se mudo a un departamento sin su familia pero yo con el. El me quiere y me lo dice todo el tiempo que puede. También me enseña cosas de las que se refieren a sus sentimientos o sentimientos humanos. Sus palabras son extrañas como _Soy muy feliz cuando estoy contigo, pero estaría completamente feliz si tu en verdad me amaras. _Entre otras frases. Cada día que estoy con el siempre aprendo algo nuevo, y su compañía me hace bien de un modo u otro... De otro modo si no fuera así, ya lo hubiera dejado, y dejaría que el hiciese su vida.

El dice que el éxito en su vida soy yo. Pero yo le digo que el es patético. Hn.

Recuerdo un día, el concentrado en su tarea de instituto ningen, con muchos números, paréntesis corchetes.. y otras cosas. Le había preguntado que hacia con ellos, pero su respuesta fue muy confusa...

-Estas son divisiones con ellas puedes sacar cálculos perfectos, como la igualdad.

-La suma en cuestión matemática o científica es para saber cuanta cantidad hay como por ejemplo uno mas uno es igual a dos, pero si hablamos de sentimientos.. se podría decir que uno mas uno siempre es uno, si se aprende a compartir, al igual que en el amor- Su sonrisa se agrando mas al ver mi cara, ya que no entendí muy bien lo que quiso decir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Me enseñaste también que no todas las personas encuentran su amor verdadero, y que a veces los humanos dependen mas de sus trabajos que el amor de su pareja. Como las personas vecinas del departamento de Kurama...

-Ellos son abogados, Hiei. Son las que defienden a sus clientes con sus propios derechos y así poder dejarlos libres y que no terminen en un tipo de encierro.

Pero.. sabes, hiei? Yo he aprendido que los abogados saben muy poco de amor, ya que el amor se prohíbe en los juzgados... A veces hasta me dan pena..

Kurama siempre me habla de sentimientos, amor, igualdad, ...celos.

De hecho ahora que recuerdo, hubo un día en que Kurama llevó a uno de sus amigos ningen a su departamento y ese tipo, idiota y presumido se la pasaba sonriendo a Kurama. Yo los vigilaba desde la otra habitación, mi habitación.

Cuando escribían y hablaban se podía notar claramente como ese idiota seducía a Kurama. Estaban en el escritorio, Kurama escribía acerca de su proyecto escolar, inútil por cierto, pero el otro simplemente no paraba de mirarle! Le tocaba la mano como si fuera suyo desde hace tiempo, que se creía ese baka ningen...Podía haberlo matado ahí mismo, ya que no me agradaba para nada, pero no lo hice porque Kurama se enojaría conmigo. Kurama no Baka!

Luego de eso por culpa del estúpido viento unas estúpidas hojas volaron de su estúpido lugar.. Kurama se dio cuenta se eso, así que se agachó las tomó pero en cuando se disponía a levantarse e irse a su sitio de nuevo.. El rubio condenado tomo el rostro de Kurama y lo beso enfrente mío!! No aguante mas y salí de donde estaba, le grité un par de cosas que los dos quedaron muy sorprendidos, y sin mas que decir abrí la puerta y lo eché ahí mismo...

Nadie se metía con Kurama... sin mi permiso..

Claro que al final, Kurama termino enfadándose conmigo, pero no me importó demasiado.

Paso un tiempo, abrió la puerta de mi habitación, se sentó a mi lado en la cama, y me pregunto si yo estuve celoso,..baka,.. No le respondí, solo desvié mi mirada, y Kurama sonrió y me dijo...

-Los celos son muy traviesos...mitad falta de sesos y mitad inseguridad... .

-Sabes que yo no amo a otra persona mas que a ti, Hiei. No tienes porque estar celoso..-Me sonrió y me besó. Yo le correspondí, pero solo fue eso, un beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

una noche lluviosa, no fuiste a verme a mi habitación como lo hacías comúnmente y me preocupe un poco por eso... Salí de mi habitación para dirigirme a la tuya, ni siquiera toque la puerta, después de todo nunca me gusto ser así de ningen, con todas esas reglas de privacidad.

Kurama estaba a un lado de la habitación mirando la ventana, viendo la lluvia caer, supongo. Estaba de espaldas así que le llamé para que me mirase, pero no lo hizo, si no que bajo su mirada...

Me acerqué a el, y me paro enfrente suyo. El seguía mirando el al parecer interesante piso, odio que me ignoren. Con mi mano derecha tomo el mentón de Kurama y hago que me mire a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?- Le digo serio. No quería que el me viera preocupado

-Hiei. Lo estuve pensando y quiero que me contestes... si eres feliz aquí conmigo?..No lo se pero... pensé en que yo te retengo a ser feliz si estas conmigo, intento hacer que te enamores de mi, pero no se si lo consigo, y ni no eres feliz.. tome la decisión de dejarte ir si es lo que quieres... Ya que una persona, o Youkai tiene derecho a elegir a la persona con quien quiere estar, es libre de elegir, pero yo... siento que te tengo prisionero...- Me miraba triste y preocupado. Idiota. Porque se preocupa tanto por mi..

-Hn. A veces tendrías que dejar de pensar tanto, baka. Ya hasta piensas estupideces. Yo estoy contigo porque yo quiero y esa es mi decisión. No necesito que tu me ordenes para que yo este aquí- Me sonreíste.. fue bueno poder sacarte una sonrisa de esas que solo yo puedo verlas..

Ese día, me quisiste enseñar que es mejor hacer pareja en libertad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Recuerdo el día en que extrañamente me convenciste para comer en un restaurante ningen, yo me negaba al principio, detestaba mezclarme con esos humanos...

**FLASH BACK**

-Vamos, Hiei... Acompáñame.. te aseguro que te gustara.- Tomaste mi brazo y me jalaste para que me arrimara mas hacia ti, te mire desconfiado, pero tu solo me sonreías como siempre.

-Ya te lo dije, Kurama. Se que no eres sordo para que lo vuelva a repetir..- Te dije enojado.- Yo no voy a mezclarme con esos ningen!

-No lo harás... te lo aseguro, eh estado ahorrando algo de dinero para que nosotros dos podamos salir juntos..- Me miraste suplicante entonces, y pusiste cara de zorro pequeño y solitario. Maldito Kurama.- Por favor, Hiei.. Hazlo por mi. Es solo una noche...- Dejaste de sujetar mi brazo y me mirabas dispuesto a convencerme.. Suspiré resignado.

-.. Solo una noche, Kurama. Nunca mas.- Cerré mis ojos al contestar eso. Aun con la expresión seria acepté la propuesta que me dio. Después de todo era solo .. una noche.

Sentí que sonrió y me abrazó entusiasmado, yo me dejé llevar por la sensación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ya estamos aquí, Hiei.- Estábamos en frente de un 'restaurante', según Kurama. El estaba muy elegante entonces, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones oscuros y zapato. Yo estaba a su lado, con una camisa oscuro al igual que mis pantalones, con la diferencia que yo usaba botas.

-Espero, Kurama, que no me arrepienta de esto.- Le miro severamente y luego entramos al lugar. Era muy grande, con mesas decoradas y con manteles por todas partes, miro a los costados, ventanas cristalinas y algunos humanos sentados en sillas comiendo lo que llevaban los, según llamados 'meseros', en bandejas...

-Por aquí- Me dijo Kurama dándome unas palmadas en la espalda. Caminaba hacia unas escaleras, enormes escaleras, yo lo seguía por detrás. Cuando llegamos al segundo piso, me fije que había menos personas que en planta baja.-Por aquí me parece bien.- Dijo bajo, hablando para si mismo.

Llegamos hasta una mesa, con mantel blanco. Nos sentamos uno en frente del otro, tomó una hoja que estaba en la mesa. Le miré cuestionándole con la mirada que era eso.

-Es el menú, contiene una lista de comidas de las cuales puedes elegir, yo elegiré espagueti por ahora.- Me sonrió y me paso ese 'menú'

-Hn.- Miré lo que había escrito.. Una lista de deliciosas comidas, algunas extrañas que Kurama nunca había preparado en su casa. Pollo a la naranja? Quien diablos comería eso.. Lasa,.. lasaña? Hn. Seguí leyendo un poco mas, y encontré el menú de comida marina.

-¿Mariscos?- Dije sin darme cuando que lo había dicho en voz alta. Kurama que me miraba atento, escuchó lo que dije y empezó a explicarme...

-Es una comida marina, deliciosa. Pero.. para ser sinceros, no te recomiendo que lo comas- Sonrió esta vez de manera mas picara- Si es que no quieres tener una noche agitada..- Me explicaste y miraste hacia otro sitio, hacia las ventanas... La luna estaba llena esa noche...- A los mariscos se los conoce por ser excelentes afrodisíacos.. – Dijo, pero entonces agregó.- Pero para mi, no hay mejor afrodisíaco y mejor cumplidor que el Amor.- Yo trague saliva y pedí lo mismo que Kurama cuando llegó ese.. 'mesero'.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los minutos pasaban, mi plato estaba vacío y la de el estaba.. a medio terminar.. Era extraño que Kurama dejase algo de comida en su plato, nunca le gustó desperdiciar. Me miró de repente, luego su reloj y me sonrío..

-Hiei¿ya quieres irte?- Me preguntó. Sirvió un poco mas de vino en su copa y lo tomó.

-Hn.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bien- Me sonrió. Se levantó de su asiento y dejó el dinero ningen en la mesa. Paso por mi lado, tomo mi mano y nos fuimos del lugar. El seguía sonriendo cuando íbamos por la calle, casi no había nadie en el lugar, ya que era muy de noche para los humanos.

Llegamos a su departamento, abrió su puerta y entró, yo le seguí por detrás. Al entrar cerró la puerta con seguro y empezó a sacarse la camisa, suspiró.. Me senté en el sillón y le quedé mirando, no solo porque me gustaba ver sus movimientos al sacarse su camisa, si no también por que estaba raro, estaba.. triste?

-¿Qué te ocurre, Kurama?- Le pregunté sin rodeos. El me miró sorprendido por unos momentos, luego me sonrió como siempre lo hacia conmigo..

-No me pasa nada, Hiei- Arregló su cabello, y se acercó a mi. Yo seguía sus movimientos con la mirada, se sentó a un lado mío.-¿Por qué preguntas?- Me miraba a los ojos, fijamente, unos segundos pasaron y empezó a acercar su rostro al mío, iba a besarme. Siempre lo hacia cuando me cautivaba con su mirada.. Pero esta vez no pasó nada, me miró triste y se alejó de mi. Se fue a su habitación sin decirme palabra alguna. ¿Que diablos le pasaba ahora?

Continuará...

Bue.. yo de nuevo con otro fic XD como lo hice? no se, un dia escuche una cancion y me semté a escribir :P Por favor dejen reviews... Este fic consta de dos capitulos.. espero XD Bue.. hace muuucho tiempo que no pasaba por aca asi que espero que me cuenten algo lindo ejeje chauuu


End file.
